Black or White
by momoji.leaf
Summary: Chapter 2 Update/Jaehyun memulai aksinya, bagaimana dia mendekatinya?/"Kau bisa muncul, kalau kau mau."/"Jaehyun, jika kau ingin lulus, dekati dia SEKARANG"/Jung Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Johnny/Ten/MxM/Bad Summary/
1. Prolog

**Black or White**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Johnny Seo**

 **Ten**

 **NCT Member**

 **NCT belongs to God, Their Parents and SM entertainment**

 **Cerita ini hanya delusi penulis, semua kejadian hanya rekayasa semata.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **...**

"Bagaimana Jaehyun- _ssi_? Apa kau ingin mencoba pasien unik yang kukatakan kemarin?" Jaehyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menjauhkan konsentrasinya dari setumpuk berkas yang ada ditangannya dan menjatuhkan tatapannya pada Professor yang kini berstatus sebagai pembimbing tugas akhirnya.

"Kasus yang dimilikinya sungguh menarik dan cocok untuk tugas akhirmu." _Namja_ jenius berumur tiga puluhan tahun itu berjalan kearahnya lalu menjatuhkan sebuah berkas tepat ditangannya. "Ini pelajari terlebih dahulu. Kalau kau tertarik, aku akan menyerahnya padamu." Katanya sambil melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Jaehyun. "Jangan lupa bereskan semua berkas-berkas ini. " Katanya lagi sebelum terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup.

" _Nde_ , Professor Choi." Teriaknya memastikan sang Professor mendengar perkataannya, dia menghela napas perlahan, lalu pandangan matanya kini jatuh pada tumpukan berkas yang bukan hanya berserakkan diatas meja tetapi juga diatas lantai.

Dia –yang merupakan asisten di tempat konseling ini, mau tak mau dia harus mengerjakan semua yang dikatakan oleh Professornya. Selain untuk mendapatkan pelajaran dari semua kegiatan konseling yang dilakukan Professornya itu, Jaehyun juga mendapatkan pelajaran gratis dari Professornya itu.

Kini matanya kembali jatuh pada map berwarna kuning yang diberikan Professornya itu, entah mengapa ada rasa penasaran yang mengelubungi dirinya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Professornya itu sempat mengatakan hanya sekilas, dan Professor hanya mengatakan tentang seseorang yang berkepribadian ganda, dan kasus itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan serta sungguh sangat biasa untuk tugas akhirnya tetapi sungguh ada suatu magnet yang menarik tangannya untuk membuka map itu.

"Lee Taeyong, 21 tahun."

* * *

Dia berada di sudut ruangan. Matanya menatap lurus satu meja yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, setiap pasang mata akan melirik padanya, dan sebagiannya lagi bahkan menyampaikan salam dan kata-kata kepada salah satu _center_ , _namja_ berwajah tak seperti kebanyakan orang Korea, karena tentu saja, dia merupakan pindahan dari negeri yang berjuluk negeri seribu pagoda.

 _Namja_ yang sangat handal dalam bersosialisasi, dengan senyum yang sangat manis –tidak ada yang dapat menahan senyumannya itu, dan jangan lupa _skill_ menari yang mumpuni, serta wajah manisnya yang mampu membuat semua orang jatuh ke dalam pelukkannya.

Dia ingin juga seperti itu, dia ingin sekali menjadi pusat perhatian. Tetapi sungguh dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalahkan semua sinar yang dipancarkan oleh _namja_ itu, terlalu sulit. Dia benci dengan _namja_ itu, apalagi sekarang-

" _Hyung_." _Namja_ keturunan Thailand itu melambai kearahnya membuat beberapa orang yang berada disamping kini terlihat terkejut.

Dia dapat mendengar semua perkataan yang diajukan oleh beberapa orang disekitar _namja_ itu.

"Ten, kau kenal dengannya."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia kuliah di kampus ini dan kau yang baru saja pindah mengenalnya."

"Tentu saja, dia _hyung_ ku."

 _Hyung_ , tidak sama sekali bukan. Kebetulan saja, Ibu _namja_ bernama Ten itu menikahi Ayahnya, bukan berarti mereka menjadi kakak beradik, bukan? Dan dia juga yang mengakibatkan Ayahnya menaruh semua atensi kepada Ten, bukan dirinya lagi.

Dia benci _namja_ bernama Ten itu. Dia menyampirkan tas di lengannya, membiarkan Ten yang terus memanggil namanya.

* * *

"Kau sepertinya tertarik dengan kasus ini, Jaehyun." Jaehyun mendongak, matanya kini beralih mengikuti pandangan Professornya yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan yang ternyata masih berserakkan dan sama sekali belum pantas untuk dijadikan ruang konseling, bisa saja para pasien akan memiliki gangguan lainnya setelah konseling di ruangan ini.

Jaehyun tertawa canggung, karena terlalu fokus kepada berkas ditangannya ini, dia jadi lupa terhadap tugas dan seluruh keadaan sekitarnya, bahkan diluar sana, lentera gelap telah membalut langit.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Katanya ketika dia mendapatkan wajah kebingungan di wajah mahasiswa kesayangannya itu.

"Jadi warna rambutnya benar-benar bisa berubah ketika kepribadiannya berubah." Professor Choi tersenyum perlahan, dia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk dihadapan Jaehyun.

"Begitulah yang dikatakannya ketika aku menghipnotisnya. Dia menolak ketika aku menyuruhnya untuk perawatan." Dia menunggu sampai Jaehyun menujukkan raut lainnya di wajahnya. "Mungkin ada sebuah reaksi kimia yang terjadi dan membuat rambutnya berubah warna. Aku juga tidak tahu secara pasti."

"Dan itulah tugasmu, Jung Jaehyun, membawanya, Lee Taeyong, untuk mau memasuki ruang konseling ini." Katanya lagi, membuat Jaehyun menghela napasnya perlahan, sepertinya inilah adalah tugas berat.

* * *

Musik keras kini memasuki pendengarannya, dia tersenyum perlahan ketika kakinya telah berhasil memasuki ruangan remang-remang dipenuhi para pria dan wanita yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada yang menarik di lantai dansa, ada para pasangan yang sedang _make out_ disetiap sudut ruangan yang membuat sedikit muak, dan beberapa orang yang berada di konter bar yang kini membiarkan tenggorokan mereka merasa minuman paling nikmat dan memabukkan.

Dia menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan jari-jari tangannya, sambil memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan pertama di hari bebas pertamanya, membawa tubuh Taeyong untuk bersenang-senang, daripada harus mengurung diri di kamar.

Apa dia harus membiarkan mulutnya mengesap minuman terlebih dahulu atau menggerakkan badannya, atau—

"Kau lagi." Dia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap seorang _namja_ berbelah tengah yang memang sudah sering dia lihat, seingat dia _namja_ disebelahnya ini adalah seorang DJ. Tetapi mengapa dia memilih berada disini daripada diatas singgasananya, membiarkan musik secara datar bergemang.

Dia memutar kepalanya kearah lain tak berniat menatap _namja_ itu, tidak sama sekali tidak terlalu menarik di matanya.

"Siapa namamu?" Serunya perlahan tepat di dekat telinganya, memastikan setiap kata itu masuk dengan tepat.

"David." Serunya dengan tidak berminat. Matanya masih sibuk berpedar di setiap sudut, berusaha membuat _namja_ itu menyerah terhadapnya.

"Namaku Johnny, Johnny Seo." Dia menolehkan kepalanya kembali menatap Johnny, kalau dia perhatikan lebih dalam lagi ternyata Johnny adalah _namja_ yang menarik, dia punya bentuk mata yang lucu dan bibirnya yang menarik.

Tidak. Tidak. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan _one night_ _stand_ , dia memang agak benci dengan Taeyong, tetapi dia tidak akan membiarkan seseorangpun menyentuh tubuh Taeyong walau sejengkal.

"Senang bertemu dengan." Serunya lagi, sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah konter bar, meninggalkan Johnny yang kini memasang wajah ingin tahunya.

"Menarik." Seringainya muncul, matanya masih melihat punggung David.

* * *

Dia tersenyum. Matanya kini tidak beralih pada sebuah bungkusan yang kini berada ditangannya, beberapa kali kepalanya terangkat menatap pintu yang kini berada dihadapannya. Dia tidak bisa masuk kedalam, dia hanya akan menunggu diluar, menunggu Jaehyun menyelesaikan semua tugasnya.

"Ten _hyung_." Ten kini memasang senyum terbaiknya. Dia memandang Jaehyun sambil menyodorkan bungkusan ditangannya.

"Makan malam untukmu." Katanya membuat Jaehyun mengambil bungkusan itu, melihat kedalamnya dan tersenyum ketika melihat bungkusan yang berisi kue yang sangat dia sukai. "Pasti Professor Choi memberikan tugas yang sangat berat kepadamu." Kini mereka berjalan bersisian diantara lorong kampus yang cukup lengah.

"Tidak terlalu _sih_ , aku kan jenius." Ten sungguh ingin melemparkan pukulan ke kepala besar milik Jaehyun. "Aku bercanda. Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini, _hyung_?" Kata Jaehyun mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya dari tindak kekerasan yang akan dilayangkan Ten kepadanya.

"Aku ada latihan menari. Dan kau sendiri, padahal sudah mampir lulus tetapi mengapa kau masih berada di kampus sampai selarut ini? Bukankah ruang konseling tutup pada jam lima sore?" Serunya perlahan.

"Tentu menyelesaikan tugas akhirku, _hyung_." Kata Jaehyun, senyum terjalin di wajahnya, jika dia menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan pembimbing tugas akhirnya itu, maka makin cepat studinya terselesaikan.

"Enaknya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa lama lagi kuliah disini, aku bahkan harus mengejar semua pelajaran yang belum ku pelajari di Thailand. Kau lebih muda dariku tapi kau sudah mau menyelesaikan tugas akhirmu." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Jaehyun kini yang tengah menatapnya tersenyum melihat tingkah _namja_ yang berumur satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Makanya kau harus belajar dengan baikdan berhenti menjadikan dirimu populer." Jaehyun kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Kau bahkan bisa sukses dalam keduanya." Kesalnya.

"Pokoknya semangat _hyung_. Aku selalu mendukungmu." Seru Jaehyun, dia meletakkan tangannya kanannya di pundak Ten, yang sudah bisa membuat semburat merah kini menghiasi wajahnya, dan untungnya Jaehyun telah berpaling darinya sehingga dia sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

Jung Jaehyun, seseorang yang selalu berhasil membuat hatinya menghangat. Ten memandang punggung itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya berlari menyusul Jaehyun.

"Kau mau mengantarkanku malam ini, bukan?"

"Kalau kau takut gelap, mengapa kau suka sekali menungguku _sih_?"

Ten tersenyum, tentu karena dirinya ingin pulang bersama Jaehyun, sama seperti layaknya pasangan kekasih.

* * *

 **To Be Countinue**

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Haii, aku kembali**

 **Maafkan aku karena aku kembali pada fanfic lain, sumpah aku mendadak** _ **writer block**_ **dan nggak dapat** _ **feel**_ **di Fanfic yang kemarin.**

 **Ini fanfic udah lama aku fikirin, semenjak fanart black and white Taeyong dari chelpyu muncul, sumpah itu keren banget. Idenya tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja disaat badanku mendadak nggak enak /pusing dan lain-lain/ dan fanfic ini tercipta kurang dari 6 jam dan nggak aku baca lagi /cuman sekilas/.**

 **Jadi tolong kirimakan kritik dan sarannya yah...**

 **Oh iya, aku ini pencinta thiller, horror, crime, mystery, medical, dark tales dan psikologis theme, kayak Dr. Frost, God quiz dan hansel and gretel *yang movie koreanya* jadi yang gini fanficnya**

 **Oh iya ada beberapa hal yang aku serempetin yah,,**

 **Sekali lagi review juseyp**

 **...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Black or White**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Johnny Seo**

 **Ten**

 **NCT Member**

 **NCT belongs to God, Their Parents and SM entertainment**

 **Cerita ini hanya delusi penulis, semua kejadian hanya rekayasa semata.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Dia melangkah perlahan, sesekali dia mengedarkan pandangannya, tetapi dalam penerangan yang sangat remang-remang, matanya sama sekali tidak dapat menerima cahaya, sehingga tentu tak ada yang dapat dilihat matanya. ini juga sebuah keuntungannya, sehingga tak ada satupun yang dapat melihatnya memasuki rumah. Dia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kaki dan tangan yang kini tengah memegang kedua sepatunya, dia akan menaiki tangga ini dan memasuki kamar dengan tenang.

"Lee Taeyong."

 _Sialan_. Betapa bodohnya dia. Mana mungkin Ayahnya sama sekali tidak mengetahui tingkahnya. Ayahnya itu pasti telah masuk ke kamarnya dengan memakai kunci cadangan miliknya –sebelum dia pergi, dia sempat mengunci pintu, tidak mungkin Pak Tua itu tidak memiliki kunci cadangan kamarnya – _oke ralat, kamar Taeyong_.

Dia membalikkan badannya, tepat disebuah sofa _single_ , Ayahnya duduk dan Ibu – _ukh_ tirinya yang berada disebelahnya, tangan lentiknya berada di pundak Ayahnya, seolah berusaha membuat dia tak melakukan tindakan aneh kepada anak laki-lakinya itu.

 _Attention seeker_ , keluhnya dalam hati.

Tanpa perintah, dia mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Ayahnya di sebuah sofa panjang.

"Darimana kau?" Matanya Ayahny itu menatap penuh selidik kearahnya, dia menggerakkan jaketnya lebih ke dalam agar tak ada satupun aroma alkohol yang tercium dari tubuhnya.

"Dari kampus." Dia berkata seirit mungkin, berdoa dalam hati agar aroma mulutnya tidak tercium, bodohnya dia dengan semangat meneguk dua botol alkohol sendirian.

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini." Dia menyeringitkan dahinya. Memang ada apa dengan pakaiannya? Dia hanya memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan _t-shirt_ putih didalamnya dan celana _jeans_ ketat dengan robek di dua lututnya, ini pakaian paling modis yang berhasil dia temukan di lemari Taeyong.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh memakai pakaian seperti ini ke kampus." Serunya dengan nada suara yang sengaja dipelankannya.

" _Anyeonghaseyo, appa, eomma_."

 _Ini dia, anak kesayangan mereka baru saja pulang_ , serunya, dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap tajam _namja_ yang baru saja masuk, yang syukurnya memutuskan perkataan Ayahnya dan berdo'alah agar Ayahnya itu tidak ingat lagi dengan kata-kata yang akan dilemparkan kepadanya.

"Oh, Ten. Kau baru pulang." Dia sungguh benci dengan suara itu. "Langsung ke masuk ke kamarmu."

 _Apa ini?_

"Ten juga pulang larut malam, mengapa cuman aku yang diinterogasi?" Dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap tepat ke arah Ayahnya itu, dia menuntut keadilan di rumah ini.

"Oh, aku baru pulang dari kampus."

"Lalu, kau menuduhku baru pulang dari _club_." Dia tahu Ten pasti menuduhnya hanya untuk menjatuhkan harga dirinya didepan Ayahnya. Dia pasti yakin beberapa detik kemudian Ten akan memasang wajah tak bersalah miliknya. Walaupun benar dia dari _club_.

"Bukan.. bukan begitu, _hyung_." Ten panik, dia sungguh tidak bermaksud begitu.

 _Lihat itu_. Jika dia memegang sesuatu yang sangat tajam sekarang, dia sudah pasti melempar ke wajah yang kini tengah memasang raut polos, menyebabkan tanda gores saja tak apa baginya.

"Lee Taeyong!" Suara tinggi Ayahnya kini terdengar, membuat dia menoleh, kembali menatap penuh sengit. "Ten, masuk ke kamarmu langsung. Dan kau, Taeyong, Ayah tidak akan memperbolehkanmu keluar dari rumah selama satu bulan penuh." Suaranya yang tadinya berkata sangat lembut kepada Ten, kini berubah kembali sengit. "Kim _songsaengmin_ tadi menelponku, dan mengatakan kau sama sekali tidak ada dirumah."

 _Tua bangka itu_. Seharusnya dia menunggu sebentar tadi, setidaknya dia bisa mengancam guru _private_ Taeyong atau dia bisa mengikat kedua tangannya, menyumpal mulutnya dan bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan berani mengadukan kelakuannya kepada Ayah. Tapi sudahlah, lagipula Taeyong memang tidak pernah keluar dari rumah setelah dari kampus, _dia tidak menyebabkan kerugian atas tubuh Taeyong._

 _Tunggu._ Dia menyeringai, _kita lihat bagaimana raut wajah mereka berdua!_

"Tadi aku melihat Ten diantar oleh laki-laki."

 _Assa, ku dapatkan kalian berdua._

"Itu Jaehyun." Dia cemberut, ketika raut wajah wanita itu kembali berubah.

"Oh, Jaehyun. Dia teman sekampus Ten." Katanya dengan nada panik, takut sang suami tidak mempercayainya.

"Sudah takdirnya begitu, _eomma_ akan membela anak kandungnya, sedangkan _appa_ akan membela semua yang dikatakan Isteri tercinta." Dia berkata dengan malas, dia benar. Bahkan Taeyong membenarkan semua perkataannya.

"Lee Taeyong." Suara tinggi itu terdengar kembali, tapi dia tidak gentar, dia menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu kembali menatap tajam Ayahnya itu.

"Aku lelah. Aku permisi dulu, _aboeji_." Dia menampuhkan kedua tangannya didepan perut, lalu membungkukkan badannya kedepan. Setidaknya dia harus sopan kepada Ayahnya yang –sangat _ukh_ dia cintai. "Dan _ajhumma_." – _ralat nenek sihir_.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, lalu menaiki tangga. Tepat di ujung tangga, adik tirinya tengah menunggu disana, menatap dengan raut yang sungguh menyebalkan, memandangnya dengan rasa iba.

"Apa?" Sungutnya.

" _Aniyo hyung_." Ten menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, lalu membuka jalan membiarkan _hyung_ nya itu berjalan terlebih dahulu –walaupun jalan sangat lebar, dia hanya tak ingin _hyung_ nya itu berteriak marah kepadanya.

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu, _hyung_."

 _Sial._ Dia merutuki kebodohannya, seharusnya dia memakai _kupluk_ atau topi untuk menutupi surai hitamnya, mengapa dia tidak berfikir sejauh ini?

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh mewarnai rambutku. Lagipula, hitam ataupun putih, warna rambutku, apa peduli denganmu?" Dia berbalik, meninggalkan Ten yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku peduli padamu _hyung_. Sungguh sangat peduli."

* * *

"Mengapa kau suka sekali melamun disini?" Dia berjalan perlahan, mendekati _namja_ yang sangat mirip dengannya itu –hanya warna rambut mereka yang berbeda. Taeyong kini tengah duduk diatas ayunan, dan David menduduki ayunan satunya yang kosong, dia juga mengikuti gerakan Taeyong, membuat Ayunan mereka bergerak bersisian.

"Kau sudah disini." Dia tersenyum perlahan kepada _saudara kembarnya_ itu. "Sudah puas bersenang-senangnya." David menyeringai menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong.

"Belum _sih_ , aku belum sempat _make out_." Jawabannya ini membuat Taeyong berteriak kesal. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

" _Pinky swear_." David memandang jijik pada kelingking yang disodorkan Taeyong padanya.

"Kekanak-kanakkan sekali." Walaupun David berkata seperti itu, dia tetap menyatukan kelingking miliknya dengan milik Taeyong.

"Kau bisa muncul lagi, kalau kau mau." David memandang perlahan _saudara kembarnya_ itu, dia sungguh benci raut wajah sedih kini terpasang di wajah Taeyong.

"Kau seharusnya melawan mereka." Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya, dia tersenyum pahit.

"Aku tidak ingin melawan mereka. Lagipula ada kau yang melawan mereka." Taeyong menggerakkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan David, dia meremasnya dengan sangat lembut. David menghela napasnya perlahan, ini membuatnya tak bisa pergi, Taeyong sangat membutuhkannya.

"Baiklah aku akan menggantikanmu besok. Tetapi lusa, aku tidak berminat." Serunya sambil melepas pegangan tangan Taeyong yang membuat Taeyong tersenyum kecil. "Lusa ada tes, bukan?" Tadi ketika melihat memo kecil itu di meja belajar Taeyong, dia menyeringit ngeri. Dia tidak takut siapapun di dunia ini kecuali belajar.

"Tetapi apa yang harus kulakukan dengan rambutku?"

"Kau hanya perlu menghindari _samchon_ dan semua akan beres." Kata Taeyong perlahan, dia menggerakkan kakinya bermain-main dengan rumput hijau dibawahnya.

"Memangnya dia sering mengunjungimu di kampus." Taeyong mendongak.

"Tidak terlalu sering. Lagipula aku selalu berlari ketika bertemu dengannya." Dia menundukkan kepalanya, entah mengapa rasa tak enak berada dihatinya. Taeyong kini dapat merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus lembut punggungnya, dia mendongak, melayangkan tatapan terima kasih kepada David.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan lebih." Serunya yang membuat Taeyong tersenyum.

* * *

Dia tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini. Jika dihitung, dia sudah menguap sebanyak empat kali dan dia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di lobi kampus Taeyong selama lima menit. Si Taeyong sempat-sempatnya memiliki kelas sepagi ini. Makhluk malam sepertinya mana bisa pergi sepagi ini.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya memasang wajah _cool_ untuk membalas semua tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Beberapa wanita kini meliriknya, _tentu saja siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan wajah tampannya_. Taeyong saja yang tidak memanfaatkan dengan secara tidak benar, kalau saja Taeyong memanfaatkannya dengan benar, semua wanita bahkan pria pun akan takluk langsung di kakinya, dan mungkin dia bisa _make out_.

Tidak. Tidak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Dia sudah janji dan tidak mungkin dia mengkhianati _saudara kembarnya_ itu. Dia memang berandalan kelas kakap, pemilik mulut terpedas di dunia tetapi jika itu semua menyangkut Taeyong, dia akan sangat serius dan menjadi sangat _gentleman_.

"Setahuku tidak ada mahasiswa disini bernama David." Sepertinya dia mengenal suara ini, suara yang semalam diliputi oleh gemangan keras dari musik _club_. Dia menoleh mendapati _namja_ yang bernama Michael, bukan, Harry, bukan, Justin, _ah pokoknya berawalan J._

"Johnny, Johnny Seo, Lee Taeyong- _ssi_." Katanya yang hampir membuat _err_ Taeyong terkejut.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Johnny tersenyum, kini dia terlihat seperti orang Korea, matanya terlihat sipit ketika tersenyum.

"Tentu karena aku-."

"Tipikal _chaebol_." Johnny tersenyum perlahan, lalu melayangkan tangannya melingkar di pundak Taeyong.

* * *

Jaehyun hampir saja menyemburkan makanannya ketika _target_ nya kini muncul dengan surai hitam. Padahal menurutnya lebih baik mendekati _si Putih_.

- _dia namja berambut hitam dengan tatapan tajam. Dia sangat berbeda denganku, auranya sungguh sangat kuat, semua orang pasti ingin melihatnya._

Jaehyun tahu mengapa semua orang sangat tertarik dengan Taeyong _–bersurai hitam_ , memang benar, auranya sungguh menakjubkan.

Apa yang harus dilakukan? Matanya kini mengikuti pergerakan Lee Taeyong bersurai hitam di hapit oleh seorang _namja_ , bukankah itu Johnny? Dia memang mahasiswa yang suka sekali belajar tetapi bukan berarti dia tak mengenali sekitarnya.

Johnny salah satu pria paling populer di kampus, tetapi mengapa Taeyong bersamanya?

Tidak. Itu bukan urusannya. Dia harus-

-mengangkat telepon. Dan itu dari Professor Choi. Telunjuknya dengan sigap menggeser gambar telepon berwarna hijau itu, dengan secepat mungkin mengangkat telepon dari pembimbing tugas akhirnya itu.

" _Yoboseyo_."

" _Bagaimana?"_ Jaehyun memutar bolanya malas, Professornya ini sama sekali tidak akan basa-basi jika menyangkut pekerjaan.

"Errr... tapi bukan Lee Taeyong bersurai putih yang muncul, jadi... mungkin..."

" _Jaehyun, kau ingin lulus dengan nilai baik, bukan? Kau mau jadi psikiater, bukan? Kalau kau ingin menjadi psikiater, kau harus melihat kasus dari dua sisi. Jadi, Jaehyun kalau kau ingin lulus dekati dia, SEKARANG."_

Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, gawat kalau dia tidak lulus hanya karena hal ini. Dia bergerak panik, tangannya dengan cepat memasukkan _smartphone_ nya kedalam kantong. Dia harus segera melakukan sesuatu.

"Jaehyun, kau sudah selesai?" Jaehyun terkejut, sejak kapan Ten sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Ah iya _hyung_. Nanti kita bicara lagi. Sampai jumpa." Seru Jaehyun, dia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dan meninggalkan Ten sendirian.

Ten masih terus memandang tubuh Jaehyun yang kini telah menghilang dibalik lorong. Tanpa Jaehyun ketahui, Ten sudah memperhatikan Jaehyun sejak dia datang ke kantin, dia tersenyum ketika melihat Jaehyun datang ke kantin ini, karena jujur saja Fakultas Psikologi cukup jauh dari sini. Tetapi ketika dia melihat siapa yang menjadi konsentrasi mata Jaehyun, senyumnya mendadak luntur. Orang itu, orang telah dianggap seorang _hyung_ , walau dia tidak pernah menganggapnya _dongsaeng_ , telah berhasil mengambil fokus milik Jaehyun.

Jaehyun bahkan tidak sadar, bahwa Jaehyun sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya dan yang paling penting Jaehyun sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya datang. Ten menghela napasnya, walaupun begitu Ten sadar, Taeyong memang berbeda pagi ini, auranya sungguh bersinar, dia seperti bukan Taeyong yang biasa, apalagi ketika dia bertengkar dengan Ayah dan dirinya semalam. Taeyong biasanya tidak pernah menyulut emosi dan langsung masuk ke kamar, mengunci diri disana.

* * *

Dengan kesal, dia menutup teleponnya secara sepihak. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, dia memasukkan _smartphone_ ke dalam saku _tuxedo_ nya. Matanya lalu beralih ke pintu mahoni.

"Lee _sajangnim_ sedang-." Seorang wanita kini berusaha menghalangi dirinya.

Bodoh, itu bukan urusannya. Dia harus bertemu dengan Kakak Iparnya itu, sekarang. Ketika dia berhasil membuka pintu, dia disodorkan oleh senyuman manis yang membuatnya muak.

"Adik Ipar. Ada apa kau kesini?" Dia berjalan perlahan lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa empuk.

"Hallo, Kakak Ipar yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui tempat tinggalnya. Apa kabarmu?" Sosok yang dipanggil Kakak Ipar itu mengeringai.

"Tentu kabarku baik. Ada urusan apa, kau menanyakan rumahku?"

"Tentu untuk menjenguk Isteri dan anak barunya serta tentu menjenguk Taeyong." Katanya dengan santai.

"Kau bisa menjenguk Taeyong setiap hari di kampus. Mengapa kau harus repot-repot mengetahui rumah kami?" Dia memalingkan wajahnya, _sial, namja brengsek ini benar_. "Apa Taeyong masih marah padamu karena kepergianmu ke Inggris beberapa tahun yang lalu?" Gigi gemelutuk, tangannya terkepal, _sial_ , dia harus bersabar.

"Memang mengapa kalau aku ingin mengunjungi kalian? Aku masih berstatus _samchon_ bagi Taeyong. Jadi Lee- _ssi_ yang terhormat, bisa kau katakan dimana alamat rumahmu?"

* * *

Ini yang bukan dia inginkan. Sebenarnya dia memang _namja_ yang populer tetapi sungguh kepopulerannya ini dikarenakan wajahnya, sebenarnya selalu orang lain yang mendatanginya bukan sebaliknya jadi dia sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana berkenalan dengan seseorang. Lihatlah dia sekarang, dia malah seolah menjadi _stalker_ mengikuti Taeyong kemana saja. Kini dia tengah berada di perpustakaan tengah memandang Taeyong dari jauh yang tengah sibuk mengambil sebuah buku.

Jaehyun kini tengah memegang sebuah buku yang sangat tebal, dia tidak tahu buku apa itu, dia membalikkan badannya ketika Taeyong membalikkan tubuhnya dengan spontan. Ketika dia bergerak ke ujung rak dan siap untuk membalikkan badannya melihat Taeyong, tiba-tiba—

 _Brukk_.

Buku tebalnya tepat mengenai kepala Taeyong. Ini bukan _scene_ awal perkenalan mereka yang diharapkan Jaehyun. Bukan dengan cara seperti ini Jaehyun ingin berkenalan.

"Heyy." Dia berteriak, tangan mungilnya kini sibuk mengelus kepalanya. Dia memadang kesal kearah Jaehyun.

"Maafkan aku." Jaehyun sungguh gugup di tatapan oleh Taeyong seperti itu.

"Namaku Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun."

Jung Jaehyun. Jaehyun, sepertinya dia mengenal namanya itu. bukan, bukan, teman kecil Taeyong atau sejenis, lagipula dia tidak mengenal teman-teman Taeyong _sih_ , nama itu pernah disebutkan oleh Ten.

Taeyong mengeringai. "Namaku Taeyong. Lee Taeyong." Ujarnya. Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika dia bermain-main sebentar dengan Jaehyun.

"Bagaimana kalau sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mentraktirmu kue-kue manis?" Taeyong mengangguk, membuat Jaehyun hampir saja berteriak berhasil jika dia tidak mencoba menahannya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Author note:

hai kembali lagi sama aku *lambai-lambai tangan*

aku nggak tahu lagi kesambet apa, tapi hebatnya aku fast update lol

nggak mau banyak kata deh, semoga kalian suka, kritik dan sarannya *3*

oh iya yang udah review terima kasih, maaf kalau nggak bisa balas satu-satu TT

makasih juga yang udah follow + favorite, nggak bisa banyak, kita bagi-bagi cinta Taeyong sama NCT aja gimana lol


End file.
